Feel Like Rain
by theartisticallyawkward
Summary: Goku decides to end the gloom and doom of Sanzo's moods when it rains. One shot.


**A/N: So I was walking to work today and it was raining. Then suddenly an idea struck! And here it is...tweaked a bit. Plus I think it's good to give you guys a nice side dish alongside my other story. Much love and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The small clearing was peaceful and perfect for an overnight camp out. Goku cringed as he felt a droplet of water fall upon his cheek and slide to his chin. He looked up at the sky.<p>

Rain. Good thing he had finished gather wood for the fire before it become wet.

He shot a look over at Sanzo, leaning against one of the tents, and watched as his features seemed to darken immediately after he heard the soft patter on the ground. Sanzo had faced down some of the toughest enemies and emerged victorious, yet the sky opened up, he seemed to be losing a silent battle.

And Goku despised it. He'd experienced too many days and nights with like this, with Sanzo becoming silent and venomous. He was determined to change it today.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku inquired, finding his voice. He was met with nothing but an icy stare, as if Sanzo were daring him to continue speaking. Goku was not deterred. "Dance with me."

A little bit of life returned to Sanzo's eyes before he narrowed them and chased it away.

"What?"

"It's raining. Let's dance in the rain!" Goku tugged gently at his sleeve.

Sanzo looked like he was torn between ignoring Goku's request and shooting him then and there. Eventually he must have decided on ignoring him, because he lit a cigarette and turned his head away.

Goku expected as much. "Be that way then." Dropping the wood from his arms, he broke out in sprint and began spinning around. Sanzo was trying his best not to look as Goku acted like a small child, but he did provide him with a bit of a distraction from the rain.

The twirling had become more acrobatic, with flips and cartwheels added into the mix. Years of training and fighting had made him extremely agile and it showed in his movements. Each time he looked like he slipped or misjudged a jump, he always managed to turn his body at the last minute and land on his feet.

There must have been a moment when Sanzo spaced out, because when he refocused his vision, Goku was running right at him. Before he could move or protest, Goku had reached the monk and used him as a sort of wall, pushing down on his shoulders and somersaulting over his head. Sanzo whipped his head around, not quite recovered from the shock of what just happened. Goku was already on to a new set of flip tricks, ignoring his gaze.

Sanzo had lost track of how long Goku went on with his "dancing." All he knew is he'd gone through three cigarettes and for some reason could not stop watching him. Suddenly he realized Goku was coming towards him again, probably to repeat the move he had done before. This time however, Sanzo was able to move before Goku reached him. Goku had lost his momentum and balance and ended up on the ground beside Sanzo's feet, mud covering the entirety of his left side.

If Sanzo had been hoping this would calm Goku's spirit, he would be disappointed. Instead of being upset or angry, Goku was nearly howling with laughter, clutching his sides for support. He opened on eye and looked at Sanzo, who was shooting him a disbelieving and somewhat annoyed glance.

Disregarding the fact that he was probably going to be murdered for it, Goku reached up and grabbed a small handful of the wet earth from his hair and flung it. It landed with a loud smack right above Sanzo's left eye.

All of a sudden Goku found himself pulled up by the collar of his shirt, staring blankly at a seething Sanzo. Goku grimaced at the rage he could feel boiling off of Sanzo.

"You goddamn shit-for-brains monkey…" he started. "Any last words to convince me _not_ to blow a hole in your skull?"

Goku grinned. "It stopped raining."

After a pause Sanzo let Goku go, looking up at the sky. Goku landed with a thud, but his smile never faded from his face.

A look of that was half incredulous and half peaked interest was plastered on Sanzo's face.

"You scheming brat…" He put as much malice in his voice as possible, but Goku didn't miss the ghost of a smile on his lips as Sanzo held out an arm to help him up.


End file.
